


热带疾病番外

by ETTOBRUTE



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETTOBRUTE/pseuds/ETTOBRUTE
Summary: 蚊子腿上割点精肉投喂自己
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Kudos: 5





	热带疾病番外

我迫不及待想给你讲一个热带丛林里的故事，那个故事遥远得像发生在另一个星球，却每夜安睡在我的枕畔。我用回忆锋利的刃刺入往事封闭的壳，挑出一粒一粒在黑暗和痛苦中凝聚成形的饱满珍珠。你一定要看到坚硬骨白表面五彩的光晕，我想告诉你，那很美，真的很美。

朝夏曾经用工业文明的造物构筑世界的幻象抵御丛林的侵袭，而在东京干净整洁，一切恰到好处规规矩矩得过分的酒店房间里，他要如何才能召唤丛林。热带的一切早已远离他，除了还未治愈，从未治愈，也不想治愈的热带疾病。

他买来了产自遥远异国的朗姆酒——一路陪伴他的热情之火。在还未开封的烈酒和Gato Bonito先生面前，他感觉自己干燥而轻盈，一碰就发出脆响，像在盒子里晃荡的烟卷，浑身都是期待被点燃的欲望。

望海蜷缩在床上一角，还在沉睡，背影孤单，像个文明世界的弃儿。他看上去累坏了，都市里漂流并不比丛林更轻松，运转在现代社会中的另一套迷信与巫术的体系让他吃够了苦头。找不到白发苍苍瞎了一只眼睛的老太婆那样的神秘主宰，没有城市之心的祝福与庇护，他在人潮汹涌的街头辗转流离，沾染一身沧桑，憔悴得像一个虚妄的幻影。

朝夏凝视着望海的睡颜，那张热带雕琢出的容颜褪色许多，肤色和唇色已是适宜隐藏在温带的柔和。他像变色的蜥蜴一样懂得保护自己，不让自己被坏境孤立。朝夏小心翼翼俯身贴近望海的脖子，嘴唇触碰皮肤，感受着他脉搏的鼓动和身上的气味。

Gato Bonito先生的血管里依然流淌着赤道的酷烈和炎热，只不过那份温度在北回归线以北乏力的阳光下得不到补充，现在连温暖自己都困难。

我来了，我找到你了。拼凑我们身上残留的蛮荒印记，和我一起召唤丛林之心。

他用亲吻将望海从梦中唤醒，然后打开了朗姆酒。没有用杯子，就像在丛林那样，两个人对着瓶子你一口我一口。酒精为血液注入燃烧的精魂，欢笑与狂喜的琼浆仿佛又让他们回到热带。体温升高，微微有些出汗。朝夏没有调低空调温度，而是脱掉了上衣。望海看他的眼神让他怀疑占据那双眼睛的是不是美洲豹的灵魂。

你消失在丛林之后，是用什么样的眼睛在窥视我。是走兽的眼睛，是飞鸟的眼睛，还是昆虫的眼睛。你看到了当热带疾病在深夜发作时，我喝多了朗姆酒呼唤着你抚慰自己的样子吗。丛林是一道命运出给我的试题，回答不出正确的答案，我就永远没有走出去的一天。现在你跟当初的我一样，被困在这座无边无际的城市里，你又要如何回答。

酒精让望海的唇色鲜艳起来，仿佛Gato Bonito的热情在体内慢慢苏醒。他抚摸着朝夏的身体，手顺势往下滑，解开腰带。夜还很长，朝夏打断望海急躁的动作，拉着他去洗澡。

花洒的水浇在身上，像赤道温热的雨水，但不同于热带暴雨的是，被人类驯化的热水不会带来困扰和焦虑。朝夏帮望海清洗干净，邀请他一起到浴缸泡澡。

氤氲的热气让回忆不再清澈，而是结上一层朦胧的水雾。已经微醺的朝夏在烈酒带来的兴奋中忍不住讲起令他饱受折磨的丛林。他摆脱了那些因为绝望和麻木而被迫沉默的时刻，终于可以去讲述在人兽之间窥见的奇异之景。

望海安静地倾听着，他也许知道朝夏不是要告诉他什么，只是想发泄一种在时间和空间上都太过遥远，拥有庞大复杂的细节和脱离一般人认知的神秘荒诞，以至于无处可以诉说的情绪。

朝夏终于不可避免地说到了热带疾病，说到了月光下的河流。望海像鳄鱼般在浴缸的水面露出半个脑袋一动不动，用美洲豹一样的眼神看着朝夏。

热带疾病猛烈地侵蚀心灵，丛林越是让人绝望，欲望就越是蓬勃生长。人类学家和向导抓住丛林压迫松懈的每一个间隙，从彼此的身体中求取甜蜜。

望海会在夜里突然闯进朝夏的帐篷，像不听话的猫儿拱进粗心大意未曾设防的被窝。一只有力的手捂住朝夏的嘴，将朝夏惊讶的声音堵死在喉咙。向导一身雨水的湿气，粗野地在他的身体里开拓，寻找通往狂喜的路径。他忍受着沉重的撞击，偶尔发出重浊的鼻音和闷哼，实在忍耐不住才会呻吟和叹息。朝夏还记得向导发着病态高热的身体，舌头的触感和口腔的温度，他手指插进向导被揉得蓬乱的黑发，抽搐着让积压已久的燥热和焦虑倾泻而出。

朝夏知道丛林埋伏在四面八方窥视倾听他的情欲，就像他曾经做过的那样。望海将他压倒在丛林中时，昆虫不再飞舞，鸟也停止啼鸣，无数藏匿起来的眼睛把目光齐刷刷投向他们。他在一种热烈的寂静，一种无声的怂恿，一种隐身的围观中向丛林展示欲望和身体，演示着他是如何被古老的动物本能支配折磨，狂热地跟另一个同类纠缠不休。

看不见的观众们满意地欣赏着他和望海之间毫无遮掩的性爱，甚至会给他一些小小的奖励。一个深紫色的浆果掉落在他赤裸的胸膛，摔出一滩粘腻多籽的浓浆，望海低头用舌头收集那些在肌肤上流淌的汁水——他尝到了果实的香甜。

你记起了吗，丛林的味道。它从你的舌头上传递给我，我便再也忘不了那种复杂的感觉。

朝夏在浴缸里把过分安静的望海捞了过来，长胳膊环绕着他，留恋地把他抱在怀里。

蓬松的枕头，柔软的床垫，洁净的床单和被子，再加上柔和的灯光与适宜的温度，共同构筑成一个关于睡眠的暗示。然而现在朝夏需要的是另外的东西，他和望海光溜溜地躺在床上，他像张开的菟丝子网着望海，双手双脚纠缠在一起，热气从两人皮肤间的缝隙丝丝逸出。

终于他等来了望海主动的吻，残留着朗姆酒的味道，急促又热烈，像赤道午后让整个丛林都升腾起喧嚣和骚动的暴雨。闷热潮湿的感觉从一个吻摧枯拉朽席卷全身。望海又化身成那个热带的代言人，使朝夏不可避免地沦陷在他狂乱的节奏里。

这是热带疾病时隔已久的再度发作，只是温带和城市的法则依旧压制着蛮荒的凶猛。他们从谨慎开始，一点一点找回那种奋不顾身的狂热。朝夏跪在柔软的地毯上接纳着望海，没有了窥视的眼睛他可以肆无忌惮地舒展自己。酒精在血管里汹涌澎湃的感觉让朝夏回忆起丛林里熬过的无数个黑夜，他汗流浃背成为情欲的发条玩具，满脑子想着上紧发条让肉体一路横冲直撞直到精疲力尽坠落到深渊里去。只要有一个人陪着自己坠落，他什么也不怕。

热烈一点，再热烈一点。他要的是烟花炸裂那样的义无反顾。身在文明之中他才发现灵魂里有一部分无时无刻不在想着逃离文明回归野蛮。随着望海的动作他无助地啜泣，像困兽一样号叫，又疯狂地用指甲和牙齿在望海身上留下驱策的痕迹。

朝夏趴在透明的落地玻璃窗前，潮红的皮肤上流动着一层热气，十指在干净的玻璃表面留下一道道扭曲的指痕。他看不见眼前无边无际不眠不休庞大绚烂的城市，只顾咬牙倒吸着冷气颤抖，在无法控制的强烈抽搐中听到热带铺天盖地的雨声。

你知道吗——望海在说话，他像感冒了一样声音沙哑，带着胸腔混浊的共鸣和浓重的鼻音。

我看到我在一望无际的绿色丛林中奔跑，所有生灵都为我让路。它们知道我要奔向你，我也知道我要奔向你。因为穿越大半个丛林的路上，我一直都在勃起。

END


End file.
